


Love Languages

by Mr_DeBlob



Category: Aerois (High Rollers D&D Campaign), Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Affection, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_DeBlob/pseuds/Mr_DeBlob
Summary: Five Quillucius drabbles based on the five languages of love. A (very belated) Valentine's Day gift for myself and whoever else enjoys this ship!





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy these and that you had a wonderful Valentine's Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is both shipping and a mini something to fill in space before I start posting chapters for my first non-shipping fic. 
> 
> Which will have a quite a bit of sadtimes going on, so enjoy the joy while it is here!
> 
> Hope you all had a happy Valentine's Day!

They couldn’t kiss, but this was much better. Quill relaxed as Lucius leaned down, placed his hands on his ruff, and gently laid his lips against his beak with a soft kiss. The feeling of Lucius’ hands running through his feathers sent waves of warmth through his bones which combined with the tenderness of his lips. Lucius slid his hands up, holding Quill’s head between them as his lips left soft kisses along his beak. They moved further along fervently until their foreheads gently collided. Warmth passed between them as they held each other's gaze. Quill saw affection dancing in the blue and orange of his lover’s eyes. Lucius saw the steady passion that flowed from within his lover’s eye. And they were content.


	2. Time

Lucius huddled underneath Quill’s wing as he did that cold night long ago. They laid next to each other, watching the stars above Gusthaven pass by. Lucius wrapped his arms tighter around Quill’s waist, and snuggled in closer to get more of his warmth. Both of them stayed silent, with no need for words between them as the Cradle loomed overhead, bathing them in soft light and bringing out the bright stars that hung behind it. The only words which passed between them did not need to be said, but were simply understood when they were together. “I love you.”


	3. Gifts

He usually bought the most expensive things, but dating Quill had Lucius learn how much meaning mattered. When he brought the spyglass and placed it into Quill’s claw, he filled with nervousness. He could see the slightly cloudy lens, the small nicks in the wood, the rough engravings in the brass. He knew it wasn’t perfect when he visited the shop, and it took all his willpower not to buy the most expensive one. Quill held it with an appraising gaze, and Lucius waited anxiously to hear what he would say. Quill looked through it and gave a small smile, an expression of gratitude spreading across his face. It was just like the one he had lost in Rosehall, and the thanks he gave left Lucius with a dopey smile for the rest of the day.


	4. Words

It was time for the match. Nerves ran high through both of them as they prepared for their Spellclash matches which would make or break their run in this year’s tournament. To stave off the nervousness, both of them held hands in the standby area and tried to build each other up. Quill spoke of his amazement at Lucius’ technicolor and eye-catching dichromancy, while Lucius in turn spilled out his admiration over Quill’s skillful use of his divine power which he had smited many opponents with. Their words, though fragmented by anxiety, helped to wipe away the tension, and both of them entered the arena with their resolve strengthened. Fueled with each other’s affections, nothing could stop them.


	5. Acts

The two of them stood close next to each other, magic flowing between them to repair themselves from a tough fight. Both of them had struggled, unused to fighting by themselves against a group of ruffians, but they had managed well, protecting each other with watchful eyes and fending off those who dared to harm their beloved. Although they kept their distance, they had sustained quite a few wounds from those few attacks they didn't see. They escaped, found refuge, and helped to fix what they could: Quill with his healing magic and Lucius with his mending. They kept their hands laid on each other, holding still while flesh and cloth weaved back together with auras of warmth. Long after the magic had finished, they stayed leaned up against each other, and their hands entangled as they gave each other a soft smile.


End file.
